Betrayal, Family, and Love
by Kimojuno
Summary: He had no doubt that this was why he felt his insides turning. His body was heaving back and forth as his insides split and he felt his body dragged to a new place. Suddenly, he was standing in the Attic. Somehow they had blocked, maybe even bound, his powers. He had no idea how but now he was helpless. He looked around and saw the hate-filled faces of Piper and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

_Who would have thought that a fourteenth birthday could be such a painful memory? For Christopher Perry Halliwell, it is __**the worst**__ memory of his life. Despite all of the scars, the painful torturing sessions with his dear older brother, nothing compares to watching his mother die and being blamed for her death. No one came. Not even his father. Not Wyatt, Paige, Sam, or even another whitelighter. No one came. No one cared that a fourteen year old boy was watching his mother die in front of him. His whole world ending without anyone left to love him. Soon after Piper's death, Leo never called Chris 'son' again – not that his father was much of one anyway. To Wyatt, Leo was the perfect father. He was there for all his little league games, for doctor appointments, and generally just there to love him; however, to Chris, Leo was the bastard that abandoned him and Melinda, Leo's youngest child and only daughter. Chris never got to experience the love of a father and he certainly never felt loved by one either._

The man known as Christopher Perry to the Halliwell's was sitting quietly on the edge of a dock, in the Southern Caribbean Ocean, because he needed a private place to think. He would have chosen the Golden Gate Bridge but now that Leo had already found him there once, Chris was certain he would check there again. It had only been two weeks since Bianca came back to the past. It had only been a week and six days that the precious Charmed Ones had kicked him out of their home, _his_ home. Leo had already been speaking to the Elders about recycling his soul and Chris, although not being trusted by Leo, did have a few whitelighters and even Elders that informed him of this.

He had no doubt that this was why he felt his insides turning. His body was heaving back and forth as his insides split and he felt his body dragged to a new place. He was standing in the Attic. He saw the crystals. He tried to orb. It was useless. He felt it. All of his powers were gone. Somehow they had blocked, maybe even bound, his powers. He had no idea how but now he was helpless. He looked around and saw the hate-filled faces of Piper and Leo. His mother and father were nowhere to be found. He looked to Phoebe who, although compassionate, showed distrust on her face. Paige, on the other hand, refused to look at him.

"Please," he begged, "Let me go." Leo smirked and shook his head, "You think we're let you go?" He said, with a laughter filling his voice, "You _lied_ to us. You _used_ us. You said our _son_ was evil," he glared at him, "but you, _you_ dated and proposed to a Phoenix Witch, an _assassin_, and worked with demons even going so far as bringing one into our home to study my child!" He screamed out the last part, "No," he said carefully, "We do not trust you."

Piper looked at Chris and said, "Why did you come back?" Chris looked at her and felt nauseous and then an unfamiliar taste filled his mouth. He had to tell the truth. _The Truth Spell_, he thought. _Damn them!_ "To save Wyatt," he said. She glared at him, "Why does Wyatt need saving?" He groaned but had to tell the truth; in fact, he couldn't even stop himself from speaking. He couldn't think of changing the words. They had altered the spell! _Damn them!_ "Wyatt is the source of all evil in the future." Leo eyed him with such hatred, "Why _you_?" Chris sighed and tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, "Everyone else wanted him dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**If I could feel just one more thing,  
The taste of love is what I'd feel.**

**To know not of regret,  
But the sweet, sweet, strength of us.**

* * *

_Leo eyed him with such hatred, "Why you?" Chris sighed and tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, "Everyone else wanted him dead."_

* * *

"That's a lie!" Leo called out, spit flapping around his gums, "My _son_ is not evil and _no one_ wants him dead…besides you!"

Chris shook his head, "No, Leo, people do want Wyatt dead; however, I do not want Wyatt dead."

Paige finally looked at Chris and asked, "Why do they want Wyatt dead?"

Chris tried to fight it but he had no choice, "Wyatt is the future Source of All Evil."

Piper reached out for and gripped Leo's hand, "My baby?" Leo shook his head, getting awful close to the crystal cage, "That's a lie! You're lying!"

I smirked, "I cannot lie," I glared at all of them, "You have forced me to tell you the truth; so, very simply, stop asking questions that I have already hinted to or answered previously. You want to know things? Ask away. I don't have a choice. You have removed my humanity now. Good job," I spat at each of them – especially Phoebe and Paige.

Leo huffed, "Are you even human?" I looked at him and sighed, "Half whitelighter, half witch/human, so yes I am human."

Phoebe looked into the man's eyes and then asked, "What makes the future so dangerous that you would risk everything to come back here?" I studied her for a moment and then was compelled to answer, "In the future, Wyatt is so convinced that there is no good and evil, only power, that he exposes magic to the world. Eventually, a new rogue band, possibly funded by the government, but it's true origin remains a mystery, is founded to hunt witches and other magical creatures. They call themselves 'The Witch Hunter's, but," he is interrupted.

Piper speaks up, "The witch hunters?" Chris nods, "Yes." Phoebe looks at Chris, "What do they do when they catch them?"

Chris tries to stop himself, but before he can he is removing his shirt and undershirt, "This," he says revealing his scars on his chest and back. He has scars over his ribs, chest, heart, spine, and even some that looked to have been healed and cut over and over until nothing was left to cut. Paige lets out a squeal, covering her mouth, and Phoebe starts sobbing. Piper just stares. Leo says nothing.

"My first scar from them came on my ninth birthday," he offers without prompting, "they didn't care about my age – only finding Wyatt. Yes, I knew him. I even worked with him for a while. We were best friends…I followed him because I was a scared little boy, whose mother was murdered, and needed a friend. Eventually I came to my senses," he paused here and then continues, "I realized that Wyatt _is_ wrong, but he can be saved. I didn't see it at first but I realized I had to travel in the past and visit now, while he was a child, and stop whatever caused him to turn evil."

Leo just stared at him before speaking, "And what of the Elders?" Chris looked directly at him, his eyes filled with such hate, "The Elders were killed by Wyatt, a gift to his then-dead mother, a day after her death. No one knew it was him until years later but by then it was too late." Piper screamed into her hands, "Why would he do that?" She had tears streaming down her face. Chris sighed, looking at her with regret showing in his eyes, "Because he was angry. No one came to save you," he looked over at Leo with such anger, "Not even you. No one came. Wyatt was the second but," he sighed, "Piper was already dead."

Paige looked up from the ground, "Who was the first to discover Piper?" Chris sighed, trying to not name himself but unable, "I was."


	3. Chapter 3

**To know of the strength of love,  
To feel your touch one more time.**

**Mother, how I miss you.  
Why did you have to run away?**

* * *

_Paige looked up from the ground, "Who was the first to discover Piper?" Chris sighed, trying to not name himself but unable, "I was."_

* * *

Leo screamed out, "You killed Piper!"

Chris shook his head, "No." He said simply.

Piper looked at him, "Who kills me?

Chris looks down, like a child asked an impossible question, "I do not know. I wish I did. I," he hesitates, not wanting to say any more.

Phoebe eyes him, "Continue," she demands. Chris shakes his head, gripping it, and falling to his knees very close to the edge of the force field, "I was fourteen years old! You were baking my cake and I was playing in the conservatory…I heard a scream and came running…you were already in the foyer," he screamed out, "You had too many bruises! I couldn't heal you! I screamed out for anyone," he looks to Leo," You were _in a meeting _and came after she was already dead!" He looks to Paige, "Where were you?!" He screams out, tears in his eyes, as his whole body shakes.

_A fourteen year old Christopher Perry Halliwell is playing with his toy fire truck that his grandfather gave him the night before. It was an early birthday present. His mother is baking a surprise for his birthday. He doesn't quite know what it is but he does smell chocolate. He hopes it's a cake and cookies! He loves his mother's cooking and always wants to help her around the kitchen._

_It is then that he hears a scream. He quickly drops his fire truck on the ground and runs for the foyer, his hands out ready to blow something up. There is no demon but his mother is lying on the ground. She is dying right before him. He can't heal! Why can't he heal? "Wyatt," he calls out, "Dad!" He screams as he rushes by his mother's side. "Leo!" "Leo, mom is dying!" "Aunt Paige!" He tries calling __**every single whitelighter in the family.**_

"_Uncle Coop, mom is dying!" he tries in desperation calling all the cupid-born in the family. "Please, any whitelighters at all! Any Elders, Piper Halliwell is dying!" Eleven year old Melinda Halliwell comes running down the steps, stopping at the sight of her mother and brother. She grabs her mother, holding her, "Mommy!" She calls out, "Chris, what do we do!?" She screams out, "Daddy, mommy's dying!" Melinda has tears in her eyes._

_Piper holds their hands, "Peanut," she says, "Mel," looking at each of them, "Protect one another," she says, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she says looking at Chris, "my peanut," and with that her head falls over. Piper Halliwell is dead._

_An hour passes by before Wyatt Matthew Halliwell orbs in. Christopher and Melinda have their heads on Piper's chest, tears staining their cheeks. He says nothing to them. He just orbs away a minute later._

_Two hours after that, Leo orbs in, "Sorry," he says without taking in the scene, "I was in a meeting," he is wearing his Elder robes. Finally, he takes in the scene. He looks at his ex-wife and runs over, grabbing her and forcing the kids to let go, "Piper!" He screams out._

_Fifteen minutes after this, he sets her down gently and closes her eyes, "Who did this?" He screams. Chris shakes his head. Melinda is quiet. She knows better than to speak to __**that man**__. Leo grabs Chris by the collar, "You did this, you allowed her to die! You __**killed**__ your mother," he pauses, "no, you didn't even __**deserve **__to call her that!" He screams out, "You're nothing but a worthless boy! Why didn't you heal her?" He knows that neither Chris nor Melinda can heal, but he doesn't care. His love is dead. He throws Chris to the floor._

_After a minute of looking at Piper's body, Leo orbs out with it, leaving his children behind._

* * *

_What no one knew was that Phoebe was watching the last part. She runs over, grabbing both Melinda and Chris, "You're not worthless," she calls out to them, holding them both in a hug, "I love you both so much." She has cuts and bruises all over her body, her own children and husband already dead or missing. She couldn't find Paige and she wasn't answering her calls. She rushed over to the manor, figuring everyone was attacked. She was right. Who did it? Phoebe had no idea. They came quickly and silently, __**murdering**__ her family._

"_Why does Daddy hate us?" Melinda asks softly. Phoebe looks into her eyes, wanting to deny it but she can't, "I don't know, sweetie, I just don't know," she sobs out, holding them both as close as she can. "Chris, Melinda," she finally says, "It's not safe here. We need to go." All three of them leave the manor._

* * *

In the conservatory, sits a fire truck. A toy that is meant to show a happy time but only shows an end to a childhood, a childhood that the owner can never have back. In the kitchen, a triple layer chocolate cake sits with the last layer being burnt inside the stove. Also inside the stove, a tray of cookies brown until the smoke detector goes off. The house is empty, a sign that a family has fallen apart.

In the attic, a pedestal houses a book. On that book, the symbol for the triquetra is sitting on the cover, and almost immediately the triquetra splits. Only one part remains. The book glows gold and then red. The red tint disappears and is picked up by a fifteen year old boy, whose plans are only now truly starting to come to fruition.

* * *

Please **Read and Review**.

Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Your strength is my guide,  
I continue to move on for you.**

**Without you near, I feel alone,  
Your embrace, I always remember.**

* * *

"_You had too many bruises! I couldn't heal you! I screamed out for anyone," he looks to Leo," You were in a meeting and came after she was already dead!" He looks to Paige, "Where were you?!" He screams out, tears in his eyes, as his whole body shakes._

* * *

All four of them look to the ground. They are all feeling guilty, a sense of shame, and yet Piper is the first to speak. She looks at him, "I'm sorry," she sighs, "I am sorry that you had to see that."

Leo sighs heavily, "Chris," he moves a crystal, forcing the cage to fall, "I am sorry as well," he goes over to the other man, "I am sorry for doubting you," he leans down holding the man in a hug, "I," he hesitates but continues, "I was wrong."

Chris looks up to the man, only now seeing his father, but unable to tell him who he truly is, "I," he looks down, "thank you." He also holds the man in a hug. Phoebe is the second to embrace the man, Paige is the third, and Piper is the fourth. She would have been the first but she feels guilty. She hated this man because of his lies, but she sees it now. He's still that scared little boy. He was afraid of getting too close because he saw her die. She doesn't think about asking how she knew him, because now she feels too guilty. _How dare I behave that way,_ she mentally berates herself. _How dare I hate the man who is risking everything to help my son._

After a few minutes, Chris looks at Leo, "I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you," he looks deep into his father's eyes and, for once, Leo sees the truth, "I was afraid." He looks at the other three, "I was, and still am, afraid that all of this will still result in," he looks over to Piper, "your death. I don't want you to die." Piper looks into the man's eyes and can still see that hurt little boy. _Who is he, _she thinks, but shakes it off, "It'll be alright, Peanut," she says without thinking but then wonders where it came from.

A **laugh** is heard from the other side of the attic, "Yes, and they all _died_ happily ever after," a tall, blonde man is standing in the corner slowly clapping his hands, "The things that _fairy tales_ are made of, no?" He smirks, obviously evil. Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are quickly to their feet. Piper looks at the man, a brief recognition but it quickly fades, "Who are you?" she asks.

Wyatt grips his heart, feigning hurt, "You don't ever recognize your own son," he grins, "Now I know how you feel," he says looking to Chris, who is now just standing up. "Wyatt," Chris says in a warning tone, "You shouldn't be here." Wyatt smirks, his eyes turning black, "I go where I please," he says in a dark, booming, voice. His eyes return to their normal darker shade of blue.

Leo looks at his son, "Wyatt?" He asks, gripping his ex-wife's hand, "How," he shakes his head. Wyatt smirks, "So," he looks to Chris ignoring the shocked past versions of his family, "Dear brother," he says with a creeping of a smile, "Are you ready to die?" Chris looks at him, squinting his eyes, "Our power is evenly matched."

Wyatt's smile grows wider, "No, Chris, it _was_ evenly matched." He looks to the past version of his mother, "Thank you for that, dear mother, I may just not kill you this time around." All five of the others gasp, "_You _killed her, Wyatt?" Wyatt smiles, "That's right," he looks around at the three past versions of those he knew and says, "Oh, just to say it, yes he is my younger brother. Good job hating him," he smiles, looking at Chris, "Oh yes, I _have_ been watching you. It's been interesting having something to do between the raids.

Chris' eyes grow wide, "Raids? Wyatt, what have you done?" Wyatt smiles, "I finally got rid of the little thorns in my side. All that is left," he points at his brother, "is you." Chris growls out, "Fine! You want me? You got me!" He then begins to run at Wyatt, only to fall backward after running into his shield. Thankfully, Leo and Piper managed to catch him, preventing any major damage. Phoebe looks at him, "Wyatt," she says with remorse, "Why?" Paige just shakes her head, unable to fathom that her nephew is truly evil.

Wyatt smiles, "There is no evil," he looks at Paige, seeming to read her thoughts, "or good," he smiles here, "only power." He looks back to Chris, "Speaking of power," he motions and a darklighter's bow appears in his right hand, "Give in now, Chrissy," he smirks, "or else."

Chris looks at his brother, standing up, "Tell me, Wyatt, why are you stopping me from _saving_ _you_? Let me _save you_!" Wyatt just shakes his head, ignoring his brother's pleas, "Your life or hers," his left hand motions and a younger female, looking to be around eighteen, appears in the spot next to Wyatt. She looks like a miniature Piper, with Leo's eyes. Chris' eyes grow wide, "Melinda," he shouts out, trying to get her, but being held back by his parents. _My parents_, he thinks and then sighs, his shoulders subsiding and he nods, "You have a deal."

Suddenly, no one can move. All of them look helplessly as Wyatt shoots Chris once in the chest and once in the stomach, "It's over," Wyatt says, "good riddance." He then looks to his mother, smiling at the shock, "I suppose I should shoot you in the stomach, too," he shakes his head, "but I'll let him come back again. Let him _try_ and stop me. He always _had been_ a source of entertainment." Wyatt smirks and then disappears in a ball of flame.

Melinda falls over, groaning, "Chris," she calls out, trying to reach him. Leo immediately sets to work trying to heal his son. Piper stays over him, "Please," she says in between sobs, "Please, my little peanut, come back to me." She still doesn't know where the pet name came from, but she saw the hope in Chris' eyes so she continues to use it.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige are over Melinda, her head in Phoebe's lap, "Melinda," she says rubbing the girl's hair, to see if she moves. Paige is looking down at her niece, sobbing herself, when suddenly her hands glow. She begins to heal her niece of her injuries.

Both Chris and Melinda's injuries are severe. It seems like one, if not both, of them will die. Wyatt never had any intention of trading one life for another. He wants them both to die. He _hopes_ they both die. After all, once they are dead there be _no family_ left to keep him from his ultimate goal. What that is, only Wyatt knows.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate every follow, every favorite, and every review. This story already has eighteen (18!) followers and ten (10!) favorites! I only uploaded it two days ago! **Thank you so much, everyone! **I _really_ appreciate the fact that you guys are falling in love with this story. I hope it remains to your liking and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you again!

Jeffrey. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Time has moved on from you,  
But I hold on to your memory.**

**Why our love must always fail,  
I am still unsure.**

* * *

**_Warning:_**

This chapter contains reference to forced incest (rape). It is a minor reference but, I feel, it is needed for the plot. If you are uncomfortable with the subject, please feel free to skip this chapter; however, I would recommend reading this chapter due to it playing a _major_ role in the character development of multiple people and it _will_ be playing a role in the decisions of one specific character in a later chapter.

As always, thanks for reading!

* * *

_Both Chris and Melinda's injuries are severe. It seems like one, if not both, of them will die. Wyatt never had any intention of trading one life for another. He wants them both to die. He hopes they both die. After all, once they are dead there be no family left to keep him from his ultimate goal. What that is, only Wyatt knows._

* * *

**22 hours later, After Truth Spell**

Leo was pacing at the foot of the bed, "I'm so stupid," he said to himself. Piper was sitting at the edge rubbing her son and daughter's face. After they were both shot, the four of them moved Chris and Melinda to Piper's room. They laid them next to each other and since then both Leo and Piper have kept guard.

"Our son _is_ evil," Leo said, "and another risked his life to come back and I _attacked _him!" He shouted the last part. Piper looked over, "Leo, I feel as bad as you do," she whispered with an authoritative voice, "but, please, we need to let them rest." He nodded and came over, reaching for her hand, "I'm a bad parent, Piper." He said with disappointment in his voice.

Piper looked into his eyes, "We've both been bad parents," she looked at the two _beautiful_ children, even if they were both adults, "but we can change that, Leo. We have to. We have to save our children. We have to save our _family_." Leo nodded his head, "You're right. We _can _change the future. We _will_ change the future," he gripped her hand, "Piper, will you marry me?" She laughed but then noticed he was serious, "Leo, you're an elder." He sighed, "I know, but I can't allow things to get in the way of family anymore. We need to move forward. Time is too short for this." Leo had learned a lot from Chris, even though he probably wouldn't have admitted it before, but he respected the man's unending relentlessness to fulfill his goal. Frankly, it made so much sense now. Chris was willing to put _everything_ on the line for family, and what had Leo done? Nothing. No, that's not quite right; he had prevented the one man willing to save Wyatt from doing his job.

* * *

Two hours after Leo had asked Piper to marry him again, Melinda's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw Chris beside her. Her mother was there and so was _that man_. She almost blasted him to nothingness but then she remembered she was in the past. She may have hated him but even she wasn't stupid enough to kill the man before she was born. Maybe she would do that _after_ she was born. Yes, that would certainly make the future better she thought. Those thoughts quickly became secondary when she realized she needed to take care of a more basic need.

After about five minutes, Melinda left the bathroom and headed down into the kitchen. She fixed herself a nice sandwich and sat down at the table. She looked down at the deli-worthy sandwich and smiled. Her mother had taught Chris well and, in turn, Chris taught Melinda. Melinda was still so young when Piper died but she did remember a few lessons, but the memory of her mother's death was so painful that she blocked a lot of memories in order to move on. She just couldn't face the fact that her mother had died. No one came, not even her so-called father.

It was Phoebe who found Melinda first, crying into a sandwich that probably would have given Piper's sandwiches a run for their money. She quickly went to the young girl's side and pulled her into a hug, which the other girl did not fight, as she rubbed circles on Melinda's back. "Shh," she cooed, "It's okay. Talk to me, Melinda," she said quietly in a voice only a little above a whisper. "I miss her so much," Melinda said, forgetting for a moment where she was. Being that Chris had already spilled the beans about Piper's death, Phoebe knew who she meant, "I know, sweetie, I know."

Melinda looked at her aunt, through tear-filled eyes, "He told you?" Phoebe only nodded her head, "He did." She didn't feel right telling her yet about the spell. "We saw her die, we were there." Melinda's tears kept falling, "Wyatt did it. He never told us but…" She hesitated, "He told me today." She finally said. She looked down, "I should have killed him," she said as her body shook, "Chris kept saying not to and I trusted him and," she fell against her aunt, "I should have done it."

Phoebe couldn't speak because she had no idea what to say. She could understand why her niece wanted to kill her nephew. Hell, she wanted to now as well. This was a man that had _murdered_ his mother, possibly the rest of the family. He had even shot Melinda and Chris, his own sister and brother! Forget sibling rivalry, this was going too far! And yet, not even all of this could convince Phoebe to kill her nephew. No, not even all of that could convince her to do it.

She sighed, remaining silent, rubbing circles on her niece's back. She just remained that way until there was a cough at the door. Both Melinda and Phoebe looked up to see Piper standing there with tears in her eyes. Melinda quickly let go of Phoebe and ran over, hugging her mother and crying even more, "Mommy," she called out sounding like a little girl. '_Maybe, in some way, both Chris and Melinda are still little kids._' Phoebe thought, '_Maybe Chris acts the way he does because he is afraid of losing his mother.'_ It would make sense, Phoebe realized.

* * *

Everyone, minus Chris, was gathered in the kitchen with tea and sandwiches. Melinda and Piper had gotten to know each other better by making lunch for everyone. Now, Melinda had promised to reveal certain things. She told everyone that there were some things she could not or would not reveal, due to it being too personal or too hard to do so. Melinda took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her tea. Leo watched her manners and realized how much Piper must have taught her before she…before she, er, died. Leo couldn't even think that without hesitating. _He_ _never came._ He sighed and shook his head.

Melinda looked around at her family, "Please understand that the future is a terrible place. I am sure Chris has been _persistent_ in his goal to find what turned Wyatt." They all either spoke or nodded to confirm this. No one spoke against Chris, however. _They couldn't_. Melinda sighed, looking into her teacup, "Everyone wanted to kill Wyatt," she hesitated gulping and then continued, "even me." She looked up at her mother, "Please understand, he's done _so much_ to the world. Everyone is dead." She looked at Phoebe, "I saw him kill you," more tears threatened to come but Melinda tried to hold them back, "I tried to save you but he was too powerful." Phoebe gripped Melinda's hand giving her strength, "He enjoys being evil. No one really believed he could be saved," she looked to her mother again, "Some believed he was _born_ evil. Chris didn't believe it because he remembered Wyatt being good."

Melinda held her head, "I tried to believe it but he's done so much," she sighed here, "_so much_," she nearly whispered. Piper looked to her daughter and suddenly a thought occurred to her, a thought that she wished she would never had been able to think, but after all of this she had to know, "He hurt you, didn't he?" Melinda looked at her mother in shock, "What?" She shook her head but it was clear that he had, so she just shook her head, "He," she looked down but her mother had already gotten up to pull her in a hug, "He forced more to," her mother held her tighter, "Shh," she cooed, "It's alright, you did nothing wrong. He's evil," Piper hated saying it but it was time to face facts, "You tried to fight it," she said without asking. Melinda nodded her head, "He was _too strong_ and made me." She couldn't say the words. It was too much. She couldn't even tell Chris about it, even though it would have made him want to kill Wyatt, she couldn't do it! Chris couldn't know.

"It happened before Chris left," she whispered in a small voice, "I didn't tell him because a small part of me hoped he was right." Her mother was now sitting on the ground, still holding her hand, "I hoped he was right because then it never would have happened." She looked down, "The future, Wyatt being evil, what _happened_ to me," she said still being unable to fully admit it, "my child," she finally said in a smaller voice that made it hard for anyone to make it out. Piper had heard it though and pulled Melinda into another hug, "You're pregnant?" She whispered. Melinda nodded her head but couldn't bring herself to speak about it.

Leo, who had been quiet all this time, felt a rage build up inside of him. He was certainly not young and knew about things such as incest and rape but he could never have believed it would happen to his_ daughter_ – let along his _son_ being the one responsible. He was the first to deny it when Chris told them but now? Now, he had no choice. Hell, he had no choice the moment they used that damned truth spell. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop this pity party and comfort his daughter.

Melinda stiffened when she felt Leo's arms wrap around her but then she slowly calmed down, "I love you," he said as his strong arms wrapped around her, "I will always love you," he said. Melinda began to cry as her _father_ had finally showed himself. Years in the past and she finally got to meet him. Her _father_ was here. After Leo had hugged her, Piper's grasp also tightened. Her aunts, Paige and Phoebe, also got up to hug her. Phoebe just said, "Oh sweetie," with tears falling. The empathic aunt had always been there for Melinda, a second mother to both her and Chris. Aunt Paige was also crying and visibly shaking, almost as bad as Melinda herself. Maybe this was what she needed all along? Her family.

Yes, she was sure of it now. She was still that scared little girl whose mother died. Yes, she could kill any demon that got in her way. Yes, she was co-leader of _the resistance_. Yes, she was strong. Yes, she was an adult. Yes, she was the _strongest_ witch of her time, minus Wyatt and Chris. Yet, there was that small part of her that missed her mother and wanted a father that loved her. She wanted her family, and now, now, she had them. She finally felt loved and you know what? It felt _good, no_…it felt_ great_. Yes, great. Hah! In the future, she wouldn't even know the word. But here? Right now? She felt loved. It was a great feeling and she wanted to scream it off the rooftops.

'_Too bad it won't last'_

'_Soon this life will grow inside me and be born'_

'_I'd rather die than mother his child'_

'_Please change the future, Chris'_

'_I love my family'_

'_Can I truly live this way?'_

'_Do I deserve to live?'_

'_Do I deserve to be called a _Halliwell_?'_

These were only a few of the thoughts running through Melinda's mind. She didn't feel comfortable voicing them because then she would have to admit to the suicidal thoughts in her head. Maybe they would understand, she thought, but she couldn't risk it. She needed to be there now more than anything. She needed her _family_. She needed Chris. She needed her father. She needed her mother. She needed her aunts, Phoebe and Paige. Hell, she even needed this house. She needed something to ground her. Something that kept her sane. The future certainly did its best to make her go insane. After her mother died, she could never be a child again. Chris had to grow up faster though. A part of her wished she could go back to that simpler time. _'Maybe, in a way, I have?'_ she thinks. It's a thought that gives her peace and, for now, that is all she needs.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! It is much appreciated! :)

Jeffrey.


	6. Chapter 6

**There is times I doubt,  
There are times I'm strong.**

**But what I remember most,  
Are your firm arms around me.**

* * *

_A part of her [Melinda] wished she could go back to that simpler time. _'Maybe, in a way, I have?'_ she thinks. It's a thought that gives her peace and, for now, that is all she needs._

* * *

Chris was lying awake, looking at the ceiling tiles in his parents' bedroom, as he wished he could go back to before Melinda revealed his secret. Unfortunately for him, that time travel would not be something he could undertake. Looking down to his chest and his stomach, Chris grimaces at the thought of explaining to Leo and Piper _why_ he acted the way he did.

Certainly, they will hate him…or worse, still, love him because of the knowledge they now had. Yes, they certainly would treat him different; and then what? He would have to go back to a future where Piper was dead and Leo hated him once more. No, he thought, this would not do. Unfortunately, Chris knew that not even he could change what now transpired.

There were voices approaching the room at a steady pace. Chris shut his eyes and, for now, pretended to be asleep. "Do you think he's alright?" A voice asked. _Melinda_, thought Chris. "Yes," another voice answered. _Leo._

"My little _peanut_," Piper started, "has to be alright," she said holding back tears as she entered the room carrying a warm rag. She traded it out with the cool one on Chris' head. Leo sighed and added, "He stopped shaking, which is a good sign," he looked to his son, "He has to be alright," he said with conviction, "he just has to."

* * *

Two hours later, Melinda was sitting in the conservatory on Aunt Phoebe's lap and her feet draped over Aunt Paige. Both women had been coddling her because she woke up from a nightmare. "I understand," Phoebe said rubbing the younger woman's sleeping eyes, "why she wants him dead," she said looking down at Melinda, "but I can't bring myself to agreeing with her," she shook her head, "Does that make me weak Paige?" Paige shook her head, holding onto her sleeping niece's feet, "No," she began, "I feel the same way. Of course, I'm angry. He raped her, his own sister," she sighs, "but," she shakes her head, "I can't do it either."

"Neither can we," Leo's voice spoke up as he and Piper walked in. They both sat down in a large chair near the couch. "I love all three of them," Piper finally spoke, "I hate what Wyatt did and what he has put Melinda and Chris through. I hate how we _all_ treated Chris, especially Leo and I, but I can't come to wanting death or harm on any of them." Leo looked down at his hands, as he rubbed Piper's hands, "I hate myself," he said quietly, "I wanted to _recycle_ my _son_," he looked up at Melinda, "while all he wanted to do was save his _family_." He groaned, "I'm proud of him," he said simply, "I am proud of my _son_ and I may never have a chance to say it to him."

Before anyone could speak up a voice spoke from the hallway, "Family pride aside, dad," Chris smirked at his father, who he had only recently decided to refer as such, "We have business we have to attend to." Everyone nearly jumped up from their seats as they heard his voice. Melinda, who had been sound asleep, orbed out and then behind a chair, "What happened?" She screamed out, ready to kick some demon ass if necessary.

"Everything is fine, Melinda," Chris said calmly. Melinda, happy to see her brother, quickly orbed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Chris," she said quietly. "I know," Chris said softly. He didn't explain further. He didn't have to. He knew. Everything would be fine. Her brother knew what was going on. She didn't need an explanation. He knew. Everything would work out. That's all she needed to know.

Chris smiled as he looked at his little sister, and then at his family, "I'm sorry," was all that he could say. There wasn't a chance to say anything more. Suddenly, without warning, they had enveloped him in the biggest family bear hug they could manage. They all enveloped Melinda and him until no one could breathe. Finally, they all let them go. Leo smiled at his son, "I'm sorry, Chris. I _am_ proud of you, by the way, and I _am_ sorry." Chris nodded his head, "Thank you, dad," he said with a sincerity that surprised even Chris.

"I'm going to fix us some breakfast," Piper said suddenly speaking up. She rushed off to the kitchen. Chris followed, "I'll help," he sounded. Phoebe looked to Melinda, "He cooks?" She sounded confused. Melinda nodded, "He's an excellent cook," she smiled. Leo shrugged, "I guess we have a lot to learn about you both."

* * *

Three hours after breakfast, and learning as much as possible about one another, without revealing too much about the future, Melinda had decided to take a shower. She had finished and gotten dressed in her parent's room. She smiled as she looked over the pictures, "Wyatt," she said entering the nursery, "We will save you," she looked down to the sleeping form, "Trust me."

"Oh I do," spoke a voice from behind her. Melinda tried to turn around but it was too late. She couldn't move. Her body was ripped in half before she could even move. Baby Wyatt's shield went up but the evil was already gone. His older, but younger, sister was already dead. He cried out and his mother rushed in.

"Oh my god," she shouted out looking at her child and her baby girl's body, "Melinda," she cried out as she fell to her knees. Tears were escaping her face as she began to call out, "Leo!" She knew it was too late. Her baby girl was dead, "Chris!" She cried out, hoping that he was still alive. "Paige, Phoebe!" She shouted. "Please, be alive," she rocked back and forth. Baby Wyatt extended his shield to protect his mother. The evil had not yet left the house.

* * *

Chris had heard his mother shout and was already running to the steps. He barely made it to the first step when a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed ahold of him. He tried to escape but his powers were still not working properly. He had no chance. Another hand reached around his throat and he tried to fight it. The shadows encompassed him and a loud crack filtered to his ears. That was the last sound that he registered.

* * *

The last thing Leo, Phoebe, and Paige expected was to come running into the foyer and see Chris' lifeless body seated uncomfortably on the last two bottom steps. Leo grimaced but tried to heal him. He cursed under his breath as he tried, "Please!" He shouted but it was too late. Phoebe placed a hand on his right shoulder, "Leo," she said as another of Piper's screams were heard from upstairs. He nodded and led the charge up the stairs.

All three of them had not expected to see Melinda's body cut in two. Leo stopped at the doorway, falling to his knees, and screaming out. Baby Wyatt, still feeling a threatening presence, extended the shield around his father and two aunts. He knew something was wrong. Someone was still in the house. He had to protect his family, even at his young age.

Phoebe rushed to Piper and Paige stayed with Leo. They comforted the respective parents. All four adults and one child stayed rather quiet for what felt like hours. None of them had much to say. The lifeless, maimed corpse of the youngest Halliwell said it all. Something had to be done. For more than seven hours not a word was said, not one of them moved, until finally Leo spoke up, "I'm going to kill him," he said simply, "I'm going to kill the source; I'm going to kill _my son_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Times like these,  
We are faced with heartache.**

**Nothing to do,  
But love one another.**

* * *

_Something had to be done. For more than seven hours not a word was said, not one of them moved, until finally Leo spoke up, "I'm going to kill him," he said simply, "I'm going to kill the source; I'm going to kill_ my son."

* * *

That was more than four hours ago now. Nothing more could be said. Leo had the sister prepare potion after potion. Piper had not liked the idea, but she kept her mouth shut. There was no reason to argue with Leo; none at all. Phoebe and Paige also remained silent. Things were much clearer now. No one understood this more than Leo. He had immediately sensed where his son would be; Wyatt had made sure of that.

With the last potion capped off, Leo strapped it to the belt he wore around his chest, "It's time," was all he said as he faced Piper and gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said as he orbed out. The three sisters begged to go. They too wanted to kill Wyatt, not his little self, but the monster he had become. They too now realized how futile it was to hope _that_ _version_ would change.

As Leo orbed into a cave in the underworld, his eyes came across the subject he had searched for. "Wyatt," he said calmly, "tell me who turned you and you may live." Wyatt's eyes looked into his father's and he smirked, "Who turned me?" He shot lightning at Leo, "No one," he growled out, "turned me!"

Thankfully, Leo had been expecting an attack and expertly dodged under the lighting, "I see," he called out. He threw a potion that he had hidden in his hand. Wyatt smirked, blinking across the room, "Leo," he said calmly, "Father," he added, "Join me." Leo stood up, "No," he said simply, "I've come to kill you." Leo then shot lightning at Wyatt, the source, who he no longer viewed as his son. Wyatt growled and disappeared in flames, appearing behind Leo, and sticking him in the side with an athame.

Leo screamed out as the athame struck his side. He then turned and broke a potion against Wyatt's shirt, "Now what?" He asked, stepping backward, and throwing another at Wyatt. Wyatt screamed out as the potion began to dissolve his shirt and then his skin. The second one barely registered to his senses as it hit him; smoke rising from his skin, as the burning sensation quickened, "Father," he screamed out with tears, "How could you hurt me?"

Leo sighed, "You killed your family," he shook his head, "I have no choice." He threw another potion, this time connecting to Wyatt's arm, causing it to explode. Wyatt screamed again, falling to the ground, "Why?" He said, "Please," he looked into his father's eyes, "daddy?" Leo stopped. His hand holding the final potion required. He could end this. He could end this now. His hand lowered. How could he be expected to kill his child? How could he be expected to kill Wyatt?

Leo looked at Wyatt, Leo's eye's recognizing the darkness, the _evil_, of the source, within Wyatt's eyes. Leo sighed, "Wyatt," he said simply, "Why did you kill Chris and Melinda? Why did you rape _your baby sister_?" Wyatt looked to his father and said the only thing he could think of, the truth, "They deserved it." Leo nodded his head, "I see." He looked into Wyatt's eyes again, "Wyatt, who turned you evil?"

Wyatt glared at his stupid father, who he suddenly realized had the truth spell cast upon him, "There is no evil," he spat out, "How many times do I have to say that!" Wyatt yelled, pissed and angry at how he has to keep repeating the truth to people. Leo nodded his head, "And," he paused, smirking, "who taught you that?" Wyatt shrugged, not quite sure himself, "I don'-," he started but then stopped, his lips moving on their own and, his voice speaking by itself, "Gideon." He said simply. "Gideon taught me this." He nodded his head, "He kidnapped me when I was a child. He tried to kill me, afraid of my power, and through that he taught me that power is all that matters."

Leo's mouth gapped open, "Gideon?" He asked simply. His nerves were a wreck. He had no one left to look up to. Gideon was his mentor. Gideon, the man who taught him so much, the main who was his father in his new life; the man who fought for Leo and Piper to get married. That Gideon? No, there had to be a mistake. Leo shook his head, "You're lying," he said. Wyatt shook his head, "Father," he said simply, "You know that is impossible." Leo sighed, for he knew it was true, there was no way that Wyatt could be lying. Even one as powerful as Wyatt could not resist the truth spell when it was performed by the Charmed Ones. No, he was telling the truth.

Wyatt looked at his father, angry at how Gideon used him, after _finally_ discovering that Chris was right. He was turned evil. Hell, if Chris was right then…no, he killed his baby brother, his family, _for nothing_. It wasn't about power. It was about good and evil. It was always about that, wasn't it? And, worse yet, Wyatt finally saw that he _was_ on the side of evil. Even then, even with the _**Twice-Blessed **_child was on the side of evil, even then; Chris won. Christopher Perry Halliwell _won_. Wyatt sighed, looking at the potion, and then back to his father, "Make him pay, dad," he said simply and telekinetically forced the potion out of his father's hand and toward himself. With one final push, he forced Leo away from him.

The force of the Wyatt's push, along with the explosion, was enough to force Leo into the wall. The Elder screamed out for his son but it was too late. As the smoke cleared, nothing was left but ash. The potions were quite strong, blessed by the Charmed Ones while holding hands with young Wyatt, and finally blessed by Leo, an Elder. They also contained the blood of both Piper and Leo. Wyatt, the source, was dead. He would not be back to come after Leo or his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**When all else fails,  
And we find ourselves alone;**

**The love we have must not fail,  
For with one another we find our strengths.**

* * *

_Wyatt sighed, looking at the potion, and then back to his father, "Make him pay, dad," he said simply and telekinetically forced the potion out of his father's hand and toward himself. With one final push, he forced Leo away from him._

_The force of the Wyatt's push, along with the explosion, was enough to force Leo into the wall. The Elder screamed out for his son but it was too late. As the smoke cleared, nothing was left but ash. The potions were quite strong, blessed by the Charmed Ones while holding hands with young Wyatt, and finally blessed by Leo, an Elder. They also contained the blood of both Piper and Leo. Wyatt, the source, was dead. He would not be back to come after Leo or his family._

* * *

"Gideon!" was heard throughout the halls of Magic School.

Teachers and students alike stopped what they were doing. They filed out of the classrooms and into the hallways to see what was going on.

There stood a pissed off Leo, who looked as if he was about to kill someone. Those who knew better, which thankfully was everyone, stepped out of the way. There was no messing with a pissed-off Elder not that— thankfully— any of them had ever had to deal with one.

Even so, they knew better than to stand in his way. Why was he angry? No one knew. Why was he disrupting classes? They figured it was not the time to ask.

So as Leo marched down the hallway, he was relatively uninterrupted. It was until he got to Gideon's door that Sigmund decided to get in his way.

"Leo," Sigmund smiled at his friend, "How present it is to see you, especially on such a wonderful day."

The man in question just stared at the assistant who dared to get in his way, "Move." One word; that was all it took to make the shorter man shake in his boots and move out of the way.

Leo rattled the door as he opened it and then slammed it shut. There he saw a man behind Gideon's desk, just not the man Leo had been expecting. Behind Gideon's desk, he saw himself. Well, a version of himself that was not quite his own mirror image. Leo stared at himself and then said, "Who are you?" He sounded concerned and suspicious.

The other Leo shook his head, "I am, from another universe, and Gideon is not here. He was not in my universe either," he pointed over to the mirror seated by the desk, "My Wyatt is already missing. Is yours?"

Leo didn't even need to check, for he already had. The moment the older version of his oldest child had committed suicide, he had quickly returned to the manor to find the sisters old cold. They had been taken by surprise and were fine but he was otherwise unable to wake them.

Leo sighed, "Yes," he admitted, "How do I stop him?"

The other Leo shook his head, "_You_ don't, Leo, but neither can I. Not alone. Together, perhaps we will be strong enough? You see, he is not only working with the Barbas from your reality but also the Gideon from my reality. They have joined forms, creating an imbalance to our two realities; one that must be ratified."

Leo growled and sighed, falling to the ground, "And how do you suggest we do this?"

The other Leo shook his head, "I would have originally suggested a great evil deed in your reality, for an equally good deed in mine, but now we are only left with one option."

Leo shook his head, "I do not understand."

The bearded, evil, Leo sighed, "We must, also, join forces. I will allow you to remain in control; I have no desire to fight him. I will give myself freely to you, so that you can take my powers and my abilities, to use me as you will. You see, the two versions of Gideon are fighting for control. The only way to win and, to restore balance, is for me; an evil version of you, to surrender peacefully. Then, the good version of myself, you, must take control hostelry and quickly. We do not—"

The bearded Leo had no chance to finish his sentence because, the good Leo of this universe, had seen what he must do. He had quickly orbed the other Leo into himself using a lightning-orb method, where he shot him with lightning and then orbed the other Leo's soul into himself before it could escape. Upon doing so, the body of the other Leo disappeared.

Leo then closed and reopened his eyes. He could immediately sense where Gideon and Barbas were. The two very _different _versions of Gideon were certainly fighting for control and, if Leo was correct, he did not have much longer. He could also sense his son. Leo, who had very little time, orbed to where he sensed the two Gideons, Barbas, and his son.

* * *

As Leo orbed into the dark and depressing lair, he had to wonder if all evil beings felt the need for such surroundings. Not that it really mattered of course, because soon he would be killing two more evil beings. So much for his pacifist ways.

Barbas was having quite enough of this madman that Gideon had become. He certainly hadn't signed on to be ordered around like some lackey; nevertheless, when he saw those specs of orbs forming into Leo he knew what had to be done. It was with this in mind that he put his hands up and began to force Leo to live his own fears.

As Barbas' hands were raised, Leo knew what he was doing. He was going to dodge or parry, whatever it took, but something told him to remain still. He did. It was then he realized that the other Leo knew what to do. Relying on the knowledge of the bearded Leo, our Leo remained calm and did not move.

To say that Barbas was confused would be an understatement. He was now in the manor behind a crystal cage. How in the world had he ended up here? Oh, no matter. He placed his hands up, expecting the crystals to obey and to move out of the way. They did not. In fact, he soon and quickly realized he had no powers.

The Charmed Ones orbed into view, aided by that half-breed of a sister, and they simply looked at him. "Not so tough now," Piper asked.

Barbas looked at the three women, "Shut up, you wench of a bitch, let me out and I will dispose of your wretched bones."

Suddenly, three more figured orbed in. Barbas recognized them. The grandmother, the mother, and the sister that was killed, by Shax. What were they doing it? Certainly Barbas had no idea, other than they wanted to vanquish him, but certainly one does not simply vanquish fear; so he laughed, he laughed at their stupidity of the witches, "Foolish mortals," he said, "you cannot vanquish me."

It was then that fourth sister laughed. _What was her name?_, thought Barbas. _Ah right, Prudence Halliwell._ "Why are you laughing, Prudence? Surely, you do not wish me to drown you in water. How about you?" He looked at the mother of the Charmed Ones, "Not _afraid_ of some little teeny water, are you?"

All five of the women in front of him laughed. The laughter was becoming too much. Why were they laughing at _him_, the demon of fear? Certainly he deserved more respect than this!

Barbas glared at the five witches, but wait? There weren't just five witches; no. There were…oh, no. Every witch he had ever killed. Every victim he had ever murdered. All of the evils he had done to them. What were the witches doing? This _had_ to be a dream. Right? It would end soon. It _had_ to end soon. There was no way this was real.

Right?

Uh, right?

_Please let it end soon_

There's no way this is real.

So, I KILLED YOU; so what?

It's a war.

I'm the demon of fear.

I'm fear!

I'm Barbas and you do not scare me!

I am _not _afraid of you

I'm not _afraid_ of you

No!

I'M **NOT** AFRAID

…

…

…

Mommy, make it stop.


End file.
